Guide wires, stents, and the like are inserted into and optionally placed in blood vessels, respiratory tracts, urethra, and other body cavities or tissues in some cases. When such a medical device as guide wires and stents is inserted into the body, the medical device may damage the tissue or the like in the body and produce inflammation or cause pain to the patient. To ameliorate these problems, it has been necessary to improve the sliding properties of the medical devices to be inserted into the body.
Moreover, stents and the like which are placed in the body for a long period of time are required to be prevented, as far as possible, from adsorbing proteins and cells on their surface because the adsorption of proteins and cells on the surface can lead to problems such as the formation of a blood clot clogging a blood vessel.
To ameliorate the above problems, a method has been proposed in which the surface of a medical device such as guide wires and stents is coated with a hydrophilic resin, a fluororesin or the like.